create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Stealing Notes (Fourteenth Story in the TMNT Fanfiction)
Chapter 1 The crowd was chanting their name. The lead boy adjusted his cap. The lead girl adjusted her microphone. As the curtain went up they got in position, and the crowd was in an uproar. With the beat of the drum, the song started. The two leads made it to center stage, and the sounds of their voices blended in like milk. When the song ended, the crowd was standing on their feet. By the time the concert ended, they headed out to sign autographs. Azul, the lead boy; Rojo, the lead girl; Genesis, or otherwise Bubbles, the keytar player; Rowan, the lead guitar; Risen, the bass; and Derek, the drums. They finally made it on the tour bus and headed home. Azul: Whew! Did you see the way they looked at us? Genesis: Yea, it was amazing! Rojo: I feel more pumped! Let's sing more! Derek: Woah, there, short stuff. Let's take a short break before singing, or else our voices will burn out. Rojo slightly blushed. She always loved it when Derek called her short stuff. They reached their house, which was a condominium with six bedrooms, game-room, swimming pool and spa. Azul crashed on his water bed. Being a star was exhausting. He decided to write more songs on his own and play them, unwillingly knowing that his younger sister was walking behind him. Rojo: *plops on his bed, making him bounce a little high* Hey, Azul! Azul: Woah! Rojo! You scared me? Rojo: What'cha doing? Are you excited for more music-making? Azul: Exhausted. I just need a little break before we sing. It was quiet, but then Azul spoke up. Azul: Rojo? I know we sound perfect together, but...what if others don't agree. Rojo: *puts her arm around him* Then we don't listen to them. You have a great voice, I have a great voice. It shouldn't matter on what those jerks think of us. Azul: I guess. Thanks anyway. I just need to rest. Rojo nodded, then went out so that Azul could rest. Azul laid down, pulls the covers over him, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 2 The next day, Fall on Shade had the day off. Their agent, Gavin, came over to talk about important matters. Gavin: Guys, girls, you are doin' a great job, kids. It's just... Rojo: We know Gavin. You told us a million times. We're just teens. Gavin: Well, I was thinking we could play our next big gig somewhere where you may be heard more. Genesis: Where? Gavin: Oh, I dunno. Maybe...Madison Square Garden? The whole team broke out in "What?!"s and "No Way!"s. Madison Square Garden was the biggest place where the biggest stars played. It was located in Malibu, California, near Malibu Beach. All of them agreed. Gavin: Great! You all will sound like the superstars I chose to work with. When the others left, Gavin wanted to speak with Rojo. Gavin: Rojo, sweetheart, I happen to notice that you have an exquisite voice. Rojo: Yea? So? Azul does too. Gavin: Yes, but your singing is rare. You should be given a chance to be center stage. Rojo: Well, that does sound nice... Gavin: Great! Rojo: But I can't accept it. Gavin: Wha? Why not? Rojo: Azul's my brother. We share the stage. We sing well together. Gavin: Alright then. I'll give you some time to think about it. Then he left. Rojo joined the others outside by the pool side. Rowan: What was Gavin talking to you about? Rojo: Oh, um, well...schedules for the stage, I guess. Derek: You know Gavin. You are his favorite I might add. Risen: He talks to you often. Azul: He wasn't talking to you about anything else, was he? Rojo: Uh, nope! Nothing at all! The rest were confused, but they just went along with it. Rojo was thinking about what Gavin said. Should she be center stage by herself? Or should she share the stage with Azul? Chapter 3 The band started to pack up for their chance to play at Madison Square Garden. They were all pretty excited to head there and play, hang out at the beach, and just have fun. A soon as they were done packing, their bus driver, Gary, met them out back. Gary: Hey, kids. Hop on in! Azul: Thanks, Gary. Then they drove off. While the gang went on this long drive. They talked about what it would be like to play in such a big place. Derek: Is anyone else pretty excited to play in this?! Genesis: I am! Risen: I guess me too. Rowan: I am most definitely excited! Azul: Same! Rojo: Yea! I am! Rojo thought about what Gavin said about singing alone on stage. She looked over at her band mates. Would they mind? Would they quit? She was slightly worried. Derek: Hey, Rojo. You alright? Rojo: Oh, um, yea. Just...nervous. Derek: I know. It's going to be packed. Azul: But, we're all in this together right? Rojo: Yea! Genesis: Of course! Rowan: Don't worry! We'll support you! Risen: I'll be playing my bass. Genesis: I'll rock on keys! Rowan: You have my lead guitar! Derek: And my drums. Azul: And my voice. We'll do great. Rojo: I hope so. (in head: And hopefully everyone will like Azul and not just me) Chapter 4 By the time they got there, it was night, and they were exhausted from the trip. They met Gavin at a hotel and got them the finest suite. They unpacked their stuff and drifted off to sleep. The next day, they got ready to go to the beach before they practiced for the concert. Azul: You ready sis? Rojo: Yea, I am. Rowan: I can't wait! Risen: Yea...me neither. *rubs the back of her neck* Derek: Let's rock and roll. They headed down to the beach and everyone there recognized them immediately. Everyone gathered around them and asked them for autographs and pictures. Most fans went to Rojo. Fan: Rojo, you are, like, my fav singer ever! Fan 2: Yea, you rock! Rojo: Oh you should see my brother. He's better than me. Fan: No he isn't. You are great, Rojo! You are the best! Rojo: Okay, well...let me tell ya a little something. Overcome by the fame, she led the fans away from the rest of the band members. The others were confused. Azul: What is my sister doing? Derek: They all seem to...like her more. Genesis: *hugs his arm* But I'm still your biggest fan, Azul! Risen: Just as I thought. Azul: What do you mean, Risen? That my sister could be gone from us...forever?! Rowan: Well, don't worry! Maybe they will come back.....eventually. Chapter 5 Gavin rearranged a fancy dinner for the band that night. They met him near a round table. Gavin: So kids, how was the beach? Azul: Good...well...Rojo, let's just say, drew a crowd. Rojo: Yea, they loved me! I could sign autographs all day! Gavin: That's great kid. Derek: *worried face* Risen: So...when's our big concert? Gavin: Just in a few weeks! You guys will be the hit single there ever was! Rojo: And I can rock it all! *band gives her confused look* Uh, I mean, we, will rock it all. That night at the hotel, Azul was worried about his younger sister. He went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He watched his younger sister talking to some fans down below. Genesis came out and brought him some tea. Genesis: It's good for the throat. Azul: Thanks, Bubbles. *takes a sip* Gen, do you think Rojo will still be able to sing with us? Genesis: Oh, I dunno. But I will know you will do the best. Azul: I'm not so sure about that. Most of the fans are going to her. Genesis: Well...maybe they'll see how great you are. Azul thought about it for a moment after Genesis went inside. Is he going to lose his sister to the crowd and fame? Azul: *sigh* Let's hope she comes to her senses soon. Chapter 6 Over the week, Rojo has attracted the most attention. The other band members only got a few fans, but Rojo got the most. She didn't hang out with her friends most of the time, and got invited to restaraunts. Azul got worried every day for his sister. Derek was too. By late afternoon, Rojo returned into the suite dressed not usually. She was wearing a pink dress with a purple feather boa around her neck. She was wearing red lipstick. Rojo: Hey, guys. You should've seen me. They loved me. Azul: *sarcasm* I'm sure they did. Rojo: Y'Know, I was thinking. I want to be the center of the stage at the concert. Azul was hurt. Azul: What? But Rojo! You said we shared the stage together! Rojo: Well, that's too bad. Guess you'll have to wait. Azul: Rojo what has gotten into you?! Risen: This isn't like you at all. Rowan: Yea, Rojo! What ever happened to that kind cute girl who loved to sing with your brother? Derek stared at Rowan for a while with a weird look. Rojo: Y'Know, life isn't perfect. Rowan: Says you. Gavin and most of the fans are on your side! Azul: We can't let you take center stage. Rojo: But I WANT the spotlight! *stomps foot* And I want it NOW! Rowan: Sorry, Princess. But the spotlight is full. Rojo: Then I quit! Azul: You can't quit! We're siblings! Rojo: *points to his chest* Then I un-sibling you. Azul: I don think it works that way. Rojo: It does in my world! *dramatically leaves the room* Rowan: Man...what a brat she's become. Azul stood up. Azul: Then I guess...I quit too. Rowan: What?! Dude! You can't! Azul: She's my sister...I can't sing without her. There's a flight back to Manhatten. I'm going to catch it before they leave. Rowan: Well...I guess I can find a job here. Derek: Me too. Risen: I'm going back into the woods. Genesis said nothing. But walks out of the room with a sniff. That was it. The band was broken up. And it was all because of Rojo. Chapter 7 The broken up band went their separate ways. Derek got a job at a night club as a drummer. Rowan got to be a comedian. Risen went into the woods for a séance work choice. Azul went to the airport to catch a flight. Genesis didn't get a job, but was upset about Azul. She still wanted to try to catch Azul before he took off, so she ran as fast as she could to the air port. She looked everywhere. She was about to give up until she spotted a similar look among the crowd. It was Azul! She was about the head there until she stopped. A girl around her age was flirting with him. She was broken-hearted but went there anyway. She gently pushed the girl out of the way. Genesis: Azul, please! You can't go! Azul: But...what ever could I do now, Bubbles? The band, well ex-band...they won't listen to me. Genesis: No...*grabs both of his hands* they won't listen to Rojo. They will listen to you, trust me. I...I listen to you...mostly...but now we must try to get the team back! Please... Azul thought about it for a moment. Then he agreed. First, they went to Rowan. While he was doing an act, they caught him. Rowan: H-hey! Y'know about some lead guitarists! Sometimes, they think they are the lead! *people laugh* Azul: But they are important! Rowan turned to see Azul. Rowan: Azul? I thought you quit! Genesis: We want to get back together! Please?! Rowan: Well...alrighty then! *to the crowd* Hey, folks, it's been nice, but I need to get back with my band! Peace out! *drops the mic and exits the stage* Next was Risen... Rowan: Hey, Risen! Risen: *opens eyes that look like Demon eyes, frightening Rowan, then they go back to normal* *sigh* What? Rowan: C'mon, Ris, the band needs you. You are the amazingly beautiful bass player! Risen: *blushes* Okay...I guess. Next was Derek, and he was pretty hard to get... Derek: I'm sorry guys. I can't do this without Rojo. She was...well.. Azul: Please, Derek! We need you! Derek: I dunno... Genesis: I may have an idea to get Rojo back *whispers it in Derek's ear* Derek: *blushes* Oh, boy. Genesis: Do it. Derek: Okay, okay. I will. Let's hope it works. Chapter 8 The band made it just in time to catch Rojo before she came onstage at the concert they were supposed to perform at. They managed to make it backstage and saw Rojo in flashy clothing and her hair up in a high bun. Azul: Sis! Rojo: *turns around* Azul! What are you doing here?! This is my time to shine! Azul: But we always shared the spotlight! Rojo: Well, it's too late! I already agreed with Gavin, so now all of your gigs will be mine. Derek: *grabs Rojo's shoulders* Rojo what is wrong with you?! You were never like this! Rojo: Ugh, can someone call security on him?! Secu- Before Rojo could say anything, Derek kissed her. Rojo felt shocked and appalled by Derek's actions, and froze when he released. Derek: I...I love you, Rojo. Rojo blinked. He team wondered if she'll be okay. She blinked once more and looked at herself. Rojo: What am I wearing?! Why is my hair like this?! Band: Rojo! *hug her* Rowan: Aw, we're so glad to have you back! Rojo: B-but...what just happened? Azul: You agreed that you would take the stage. You wouldn't have the band. Just you. A selfish decision to make. Rojo: Argh! *fistpalms herself* I am so stupid! Derek: Hey, it's okay. Every singer goes through that phase. Rojo: Glad I grew out of it. Stage director: 5 minutes, Rojo! Azul: Well, a deal is a deal. C'mon guys. Rojo: Wait, Azul! Azul: I'm sorry Rojo. *leaves with the others* Rojo felt horrible. She was about to go on, and her friends, and band mates left. She had to figure out how to apologize, and how to change back into her own clothes. Chapter 9 By the time curtains went up, the crowd erupted with applause. They silenced when they saw that Rojo was back in her own clothing and her own hair style. The music started, but she didn't sing. The music stopped and everyone wondered why she wouldn't sing. Rojo: I-I'm sorry. I can't sing tonight. You see, I always sing with my brother Azul, and we both would share the stage, but now...I can't. You all thought I was better, but I wasn't. I need my brother to sing with me. I don't care what all of you think. The spotlight belongs to me and my big brother. *sighs* I miss him. The crowd was silent. No one dared to hurt Rojo's feelings with a boo or hiss. ???: I miss you too! Rojo turned around and the crowd applauded. It was Azul! The two hugged. Rojo: I'm so sorry, big brother! I was so stupid. Will you forgive me? Azul: Yes, yes I do. Let's sing. As so as their voices sung a little bit, the drums started up, then the bass, then lead guitar. Rojo was so happy, she hugged Azul again. They sang up on stage, and the whole band was back together again. When they finished, the crowd roared with applause. They loved them, and Azul's voice. After the concert, they walked offstage. Gavin's mouth dropped. He stopped Rojo in her tracks. Gavin: I thought you were going to sing alone! Rojo: Y'Know what? You're off the hook, Gavin! You don't have to be our agent until further notice. Gavin: B-But- Rojo: Butts are for sitting. Later, Gavin. *leaves* With Gavin being "let off the hook" there was no one to stop the strong sibling ship between Azul and Rojo. Genesis winked at Azul, and he started to blush. Rowan hugged Risen, and she started to blush. Derek got the chance to ask Rojo out. The band was finally back together, and they would never break up again. Epilogue They reached Manhatten and did a concert there. The five winners, Katie, Freya, Justin, Rivka, and Sydney saw them. Katie: This was so worth it! Rivka: Yea! Sydney saw Azul and Rojo side hug after a song. Sydney: Boy, they must be very close. Justin: It seems like they become closer each day. How did that happen? Freya: I bet it's a long story. Katie: But I'm sure it was worth being told. Afterwards, the five watched Fall On Shade perform again. The End Coming Up Next: Second Thoughts on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell!! Category:Blog posts